Bullet In The Heart
by MasterWriter37
Summary: After Sonic hurts Amy by telling her once and for all that he's not interested, she becomes suicidal and emotionally detached. However, can the most unlikely source possibly help her and maybe even show her what real love is all about?
1. Chapter 1: Bullet

**"Bullet In The Heart"**

_A Tragic Love Story_

_Written by Josh the Meowth_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Bullet**_  
_

It was another cold evening on Mobius, in the large town of Station Square. The half-moon was barely starting to peek over the edge of town, while a glimmer of the sun could still be seen in the far distance. Rushing down the pavement of the main street was the typical blue blur that the whole world had come to know. Love him or hate him, it was Sonic the hedgehog. After a long day of dealing with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and even Rouge, Sonic was ready to rush away into a nice, tranquil field or something to go to sleep, since he loved to sleep outdoors. However, there was one last nuisance that was on his trail; a certain someone who was ALWAYS on his trail.

"SONIC, WAIT!" Amy yelled, chasing after Sonic and waving her hands around like crazy. It didn't seem to matter how fast Sonic ran, how far his legs got him, or how hard he poured himself into running. He just couldn't lose the lovesick pink-haired hedgehog who always tagged along after him. She was so incredibly annoying; barely past the age of 10, or so it seemed, and all she thought about was love and marriage. He was so tired of it, but no matter how hard or how gentle he told her, she just didn't get it. Now it was time to lay down the law with her once and for all. Screeching to a halt in the middle of the street, Sonic stopped on his heels and crossed his arms, allowing the pink female to catch up with him.

"Oh…finally…you stopped!" Amy gasped, stopping a few feet short of Sonic's backside and smiling at the back of his head while catching her breath, "I thought that I'd have to keep chasing you for at least ten more miles!" She giggled a little bit, thinking that she was being funny. Sonic, however, simply turned around and glared at Amy, his usually-sweet green eyes boring into her own emerald ones. "Um…is something on your mind, Sonic?"

"Yeah, and it doesn't involve YOU, Amy!" he said tartly, putting his hands on his hips and not taking his eyes away from her. If he was gonna be taken seriously, he had to get his point across. Already, Amy was looking sad, but Sonic didn't stop there. "Amy, for once, listen to me! I do NOT want you to chase me around like a puppy dog, or tell everyone that I'm your boyfriend, or keep saying that we're gonna get married, you got it? I like you as a friend, but that's it! There's never gonna be anything between us, so please stop following me!"

"But…but…Sonic…" Amy whimpered, putting her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on her feet, "I…I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to dinner with me…I'd pay and everything! And we could see a movie…and you could pick! Doesn't that sound…like fun?"

"No, it doesn't!" Sonic said coolly, "Maybe for you, but not for me. I like to run and be on my own mostly; go and find someone else, Amy. Please, stop doing this. We can be friends, but that is it! I'm gonna say it one last time for you…there will never be anything between us, so please stop following me! Do you understand me?" He stared at her, and saw that Amy was fighting back tears as the words cut right to her fragile heart.

"Y-yes, Sonic…I-I understand…" she whispered, closing her eyes and really struggling to hold back her tears now. The cold air was starting to pick up with the dimming of the day into the night, and the wind was starting to blow, just to add to her pain.

"Good," Sonic said, smiling a bit, "Glad that we got that done. Well, have a good one!" And, just like that, he turned on his heels and sped off into the night, vanishing down the road into the distance. Amy opened her eyes and watched him go, her glistening eyes never leaving from the spot that he vanished to. The pink hedgehog just stood in the street for what seemed like hours before a car pulled up behind her and laid on the horn. With a yelp, Amy quickly moved out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

"Sorry!" she yelled out, watching the angry driver make an obscene gesture at her with his hand before speeding off down the road with his taillights on. Now standing alone on the sidewalk, Amy realized just how cold it was getting, and started to shiver. She wrapped her hands around her delicate body and hugged herself, wishing that she had something to keep her warm, or Sonic to hold her. But, now she knew that she probably would never get that wish. Still holding back her tears, the hedgehog started to run down the sidewalk, following the dancing colors from the streetlights towards the park.

Upon getting to the park, Amy realized that it was deserted and that everyone had gone home for the night, naturally. Not really sure what she was doing, Amy trudged along down the path, dragging her feet zombie-like behind her and hanging her head like it was a weeping willow tree sagging down from too much rain the night before. Her heart was crushed and she was feeling so alone, so in pain, so lifeless. She didn't know what to think right now; a part of her just wanted to die.

After mindlessly circling the park for no good reason, the pink hedgehog found a small clearing near the forest that was outside the park and fell to her knees onto the soggy evening grass. It was then when she finally let herself go. She unleashed her tears onto the ground and bawled her eyes out for what seemed like forever. Her crying echoed off into the night and through the dark and lonely park, and even through the quiet city of Station Square. Amy didn't care; at the moment, she just wanted to kill herself, and after she had her cry, she was planning on doing just that.

An hour later, after crying and screaming and unloading every emotional fiber of her being into the night, Amy was now just sitting cross-legged on the grass, her arms drooped on either side of her body and her head hanging low, as though it had been broken. She was basically meditating and thinking her last thoughts before she would go and walk off the cliff that was on the other side of the forest. After all, if the person that she had loved her whole life and who she had basically devoted her whole life to didn't want her, what point was there to living? No one else wanted her, and she was just a bother to everyone anyway. It would make the most sense to just end her life and save Eggman or someone else the trouble of doing it instead.

"Well, aren't YOU pathetic," a snide voice spat out from Amy's right. Someone had appeared amidst her crying and screaming, and had managed to walk within a few feet of the hedgehog without her even knowing. Slowly easing her head to the right, Amy forced her eyes open a crack and glanced up at who was standing near her. The person had a long purple tail, and a tall and slender body. He was wearing an interesting hat, and had a pair of guns in his holsters. Behind him was what he had ridden up on, which Amy had completely tuned out: a beautiful motorbike. The biggest giveaway was the deadly-looking fang sticking out the side of the person's mouth. It was none other than Nack the weasel.

"Man, after all that crying and screaming, you think that you'd have died from exhaustion!" Nack snickered, crossing his arms and staring down at the suicidal hedgehog, "Shame that you didn't; it would've been a nice sight to see. I could always help you when it involves death, you know; my guns are always anxious to help out with that, you see." He grinned, flashing his fang down at Amy, anxious to see her famous temper and start a fight. However, Amy just stared at Nack for a bit longer before turning her head back to the way it was and closing her eyes again, completely disregarding him and what he said. Frowning in annoyance, Nack pulled out one of his guns and pointed the nozzle on Amy's head.

"Ignoring me is only gonna piss me off worse!" he snarled, boring the nozzle of the gun into Amy's head as hard as he could, "It's no fun to kill someone already planning death; where's the sportsmanship in that? What the hell is wrong with you anyway? I only came around during your screaming; I don't really know what you were on about. It's not like I care, but I'm so curious to what made you this way; maybe I'll send flowers to whoever did it."

"Just kill me and be done with me," Amy whispered, her voice barely audible and sounding raspy, "Nothing can cure a broken heart, and since I was going to end my life anyway, just do me a favor and have your bullet kill me. Be quick about it, please."

Nack, surprised to hear such willingness to be killed by his gun, raised an eyebrow and knelt down beside Amy, staring at the depressed hedgehog. He kept his gun pointed right at her head, his finger on the trigger and always ready to be pulled. The murderous weasel could easily end her life whenever he wanted, and there was nothing that anyone or anything could do to stop him; she wanted death, he granted death, and there was no one around to stop either one from not happening. However, the minutes rolled on, and no bullet could be heard.

"A broken heart? Let me guess…that loser blue hedgehog did this to you," Nack hissed, pushing his face and pointy nose closer to Amy's head, "Ha, I always knew that he was a bastard; looks like this just goes to prove my case. Didn't know he had it in him to hurt a little girl like you; sucks, doesn't it, Pinky?"

"Just shut up and kill me!" Amy snapped, that little comment by Nack putting some life back into her. She angrily whipped her head up and glared at Nack. "Sonic isn't a bastard! He…he…he just…doesn't want me! I…I'm just worthless, and he was right to reject me and break my heart! I'm not worth anyone's time, so just kill me and be done with it, you stupid weasel!"

"Watch your mouth, hedgehog!" Nack snapped back, pulling his gun around and now pushing the nozzle into Amy's forehead, "Insult me again and I WILL kill you! And you're in complete denial; that blue menace isn't anything more than a douchebag who doesn't care for anyone but himself! Why you even liked him all these years is beyond me!" Hearing Nack say that, Amy narrowed her eyes and slowly rose to her feet, making Nack rise along with her and keep his gun plastered to her forehead.

"That's what love is, Nack!" she whispered, crossing her arms and showing that her eyes were tear-filled and weak, "When you love someone, you do anything you can to show it, and your love doesn't just go away overnight. My heart was for Sonic, and even though he broke it and didn't want it…he's still not wrong. Look at me! I'm completely useless and hated by everyone! Sonic is never wrong!" Nack listened to everything Amy said, and couldn't help but snicker a little bit.

"Oh, he's NEVER wrong?" the weasel mocked, "So, hurting someone like this who has obviously loved him for years upon years isn't being wrong? Ha, you're so in denial that you can't even speak normally! Okay, so you might be useless and hated by everyone, but does that really mean that you should just give up after that stupid fool hurt you? And also, is that really love? Is loving one person and having them hurt you really love? I seriously think you're stupider than ever for loving that idiot after what he did to you."

"Shut up, Nack!" Amy cried, close to tears again, "What do YOU know about love? You're despicable and everyone hates you! You're a complete scumbag with no heart whatsoever to break!" She didn't mean to say something so hurtful and horrible, but thanks to how she was feeling and how Nack was talking to her, she couldn't help herself. When she had spoken her mind, Nack looked completely stunned.

"You…you…you don't know me!" the weasel growled, the gun trembling in his hand while it was still pointed into Amy's temple, "How dare you say that about me when you can't even get a boy to love or even LIKE you! YOU'RE the despicable one!" Amy and Nack both glared into each other's eyes, the gun never leaving the hedgehog's head, but no bullet ever leaving said gun. Amy's trembling, hurt and tear-stained green eyes seemed easily outmatched by Nack's cold, evil and deadly blue eyes, but they kept staring each other down for what seemed like even more hours. Finally, however, Nack pulled his gun away and shook his head.

"You're not worth it," the weasel said calmly, turning away towards his Marvelous Queen, "Stupid little hedgehog…so stupid and so in denial." He headed back to his bike, putting his gun back into his belt while Amy trembled and watched him walk away. Just seeing him walk away made her feel even worse for some reason; it was just another male walking away from her. He didn't kill her, but she still planned on ending her life anyway. This seemed to hurt a lot worse; she wasn't even worth being killed by the most cold-blooded killer around. She really was worthless. Amy was just about ready to go back to hanging her head in shame when she heard Nack speak to her.

"Get on, Pinky," he growled, firing up his motorbike and causing Amy to look up at him in confusion. The weasel slowly drove forward to within a few inches of Amy, but didn't hit her. "Come on, get on already. It's too cold out here and seeing someone die by natural causes or by their own hands is such a waste. If you're gonna die, I want to do it. Now, get on so I can take you out of this." He glared down over the top of his bike at the confused hedgehog. Amy narrowed her eyes back at Nack, but in her heart, she felt a bit anxious. In his own twisted way, it seemed that Nack was offering his hand to her, or so it seemed.

After hearing nothing but the sound of the motorbike for a few minutes, Amy weakly got up off her feet and walked around to the side of Nack's prized bike. The weasel kept his usually-cold eyes locked on her, but didn't make a move. Behind him on his bike was easily enough room for Amy. Feeling very hesitant and nervous about this, Amy slowly lifted up her legs and sat herself down on the back of the bike. It felt so weird to do this, but since Nack had offered, Amy found that she couldn't refuse him.

"Hang on tight…or not," Nack muttered, glancing back at Amy as he revved his bike. Gulping and slightly blushing as she placed her hands on Nack's waist, Amy buckled down and closed her eyes as the weasel put his bike into motion and sped off out of the park.


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes

**Chapter 2: Eyes**

Nack drove his Marvelous Queen faster than the wind, or at least to Amy he did. She had her eyes clenched shut and was still trembling from the cold air rushing by her fragile body, and was holding onto Nack's waist for dear life. The hedgehog still felt nervous and suspicious of why Nack was doing this, since the two were mortal enemies, but since it didn't seem like he was trying to kill her at the moment, she would accept any hospitality that was shown to her. After all, she was still feeling suicidal and worthless after what happened an hour or two ago.

The purple weasel drove onwards, concentrated on the road ahead of him and mostly ignoring the hedgehog sitting behind him. He honestly had no idea why he hadn't just killed her when he could've, and he wasn't 100% sure where he was going, either. The hands on his waist felt strong, yet also firm and a bit soft, and he couldn't help but glance down at them for a split-second now and then while still concentrating on maneuvering his beautiful motorbike. It felt so awkward for each of the two to be doing what they were doing, but they continued to say nothing to each other while the Marvelous Queen sped along down the dimly-lit road.

After driving for a while, Nack parked his bike in the shadows of an alley and got off. Amy blinked a bit, still a bit stunned from the whole turn of events involving her. She nervously got off the bike as well, staring at Nack's glaring blue eyes, which easily pierced through the darkness of the alley. Being alone with the homicidal weasel in a dark alley late at night certainly wasn't something that anyone wanted, and Amy was no different. She tried to find her voice, but it wouldn't come to her. Nack, instead, spoke first to her.

"If you're trying to ask where we are, just shut up and wait and see for yourself," Nack growled, beckoning for Amy to follow him. He turned and walked down the alley, trusting Amy to follow him. The hedgehog stared at his back, hesitating for a moment. She certainly didn't trust him for a moment, but since he has a speedy bike and two sniper rifles, running away would probably prove to be futile and deadly. With a little sign, Amy trudged after Nack, still hugging her body and being able to see her breath, due to the cold.

Nack led Amy to a rusty ladder that was hanging on the side of the building on the left, and he started to climb up it, expecting Amy to do the same. Having no idea what this was all about, but still not wanting to get in trouble, Amy quietly followed after the weasel. For a moment, she glanced upward and, thanks to the light from the moon, she was able to see Nack's butt for a split second, which caused her to blush like crazy and quickly look down. The weasel didn't say a word or even glance down at the blushing female; he just kept climbing up the creaking ladder.

A minute later, Nack leaped onto the roof of the building and vanished, leaving Amy to hurry up and follow him so she wouldn't be alone. Groaning at how quick he was, this brought up thoughts of Sonic, which made her whimper again and nearly start to cry once more. Sonic was always hurrying along and forgetting about her, too; it seemed that Nack was doing the same thing. However, upon reaching the top of the ladder and pulling herself onto the roof of the unknown building, Amy saw the outline of Nack standing a few yards away outside a small hole in the top of the building.

"This way, Pinky," he growled, lifting the top off the hole and letting light pour out into the night, "You go first." Hearing this, Amy once again hesitated and, for a moment, thought about sliding down the ladder and quickly escaping. For all she knew, the hatch led to some of Nack's weasel friends and she was being led into a trap that would once again make her a hostage or a victim that would have to be rescued and scorned upon by Sally, Sonic and everyone else. But once again, she found herself doing what Nack told her.

Walking over to the hatch, she glanced down and couldn't really see what was awaiting her, although she heard faint noises. There was a rope leading from the hatch to the lower level, so Amy grasped it and started to slide downwards, her body easily fitting through the small hatch. Soon, her cold body was met with warmth, and she couldn't help but smile a bit. Wherever she was, at least she was starting to get warm. By the time she reached the bottom, which honestly was only about ten seconds later, her body was no longer cold.

Landing down with a soft thud, Amy immediately started to look around at where she was. There were props that belonged in plays everywhere, including masks, blankets, costumes and other things. There was also a dusty sofa in the corner, not to mention discarded papers littering the floors and empty bottles of drinks and dirty containers of old food here and there. The floor was made of a type of dark wood, and straight ahead of her was an opening with wooden bars surrounding it. Outside of the opening was where the noise was coming from.

Nack slid down the rope a moment later, the hatch closing after he gave the rope a hard tug. Amy instantly looked at him, since she still did not trust him, and it wasn't smart to turn your back on a deadly weasel. She tried to ask him where they were, but yet again, the words failed to escape her lips. With Sonic, she found that she could always speak her mind and say whatever she wanted; in fact, she was like that with almost everybody. However, with Nack, she found that she felt too nervous to really talk. It wasn't clear if this was because he was a murderous person or some other hidden reason. Regardless, Nack read her like a book and rolled his eyes.

"Stupid girl; you don't even know where we are, do you?" he muttered, putting his hands on his hips and flashing his fang at her. When Amy glared at him from being insulted yet again, but shook her head to answer him, Nack snickered. "Well, to be honest, I'm not too surprised; this place isn't known by too many people. They kinda went down the drain years ago when Robotnik ransacked the city the first time, and they never really recovered. But, it was always a good place for laughs; this little hideaway was one of my places to crash when I was running from the law."

He walked over to the opening with the wooden bars and motioned for Amy to come with him. The hedgehog curiously followed him, and when they both got to the opening, the weasel pointed and showed what was happening. There was a mini-theater in the gloomy-looking building, and there was actually a decent number of Mobians sitting in seats while a goofy performance was going on. The performance on the stage was mainly slapstick comedy, with a few performers doing "painful" jokes on one another and causing the sparse crowd to chuckle.

Amy watched in awe, shocked to see something so simple, yet so nice in such a weird location. She wasn't expecting to see something like this, and she was pleasantly surprised. She then felt something being pushed into her backside, so she glanced back and saw that Nack had shoved a dusty pillow into her butt. He then placed one down under his own rump and sat down on it, indicating to Amy to do the same. Muttering something, the hedgehog nimbly sat down on the pillow and watched the performance going on. She had so many questions, but the words continued to refuse to be spoken.

"Thanks to Robotnik, not too many happy places like this still go on," Nack said, once again reading Amy's mind, "You're probably wondering why these fools even bother to do this, and I have to agree. If I had to guess, I'd say that they want to bring joy to the people in whatever way they can; reminds me of you lousy Freedom Fighters and the other do-gooders. It makes me wanna barf, but…eh, I always enjoy coming here; don't really know why. Maybe seeing the fools hurt each other for kicks makes me amused or something."

"Humph…I think this is lovely," Amy said, crossing her arms and giggling when she saw one of the performers fall flat on his face and a lamp fell onto his head, "I doubt someone like you could understand how delightful seeing something like this is."

"Touché, Pinky," Nack sneered, glancing sideways at the hedgehog. The two stared at each other for a moment, they eyes interlocking. Amy's eyes fought with Nack's for dominance, but Nack's eyes kept hers pinned down; no matter how hard Amy looked, she couldn't find any solace in them. It was like she was defenseless and she was looking into Sonic's eyes. It was all too familiar with her, but she couldn't look away; Nack was too strong, in more ways than one.

An awkward silence followed, Nack frowning and staring at Amy while Amy wore her usual pouty face while staring back at the weasel. The only sounds that followed were the performers hitting one another in the head with hammers and the laughter of the tiny crowd. Then, just like that, Nack stood up and walked over to a corner of the tiny hideaway. He reached behind a backdrop and groped around for something, then grinning as he pulled out a fishing pole.

"Glad it's still here!" he laughed, walking back over to Amy and dangling the fishing pole in front of her face, "You want a snack, Pinky? Whether you do or not, I'm getting one for myself!" Confused, Amy watched as Nack leaned forward towards the wooden bars of the opening in front of them and peered down. Grinning, he moved the fishing pole out and started to lower the line. Amy leaned forward to watch what Nack was doing, and she saw a food vendor directly below their hideaway.

Concentrating on what he was doing, Nack managed to hook his fishing pole onto a box of popcorn and he easily reeled it up and into the hideaway. Gasping, Amy stared at him while he set the popcorn down and went for seconds. This time, he managed to pull up a sealed bottle of pop, and he was satisfied. He set the fishing pole down beside him and eagerly opened up the carton of popcorn, while Amy continued to look at the weasel in an appalled way. The food vendor didn't seem to notice.

"Nack, that's stealing!" she scolded, glaring at him. Nack slowly looked at her and raised an eyebrow; his expression said it all. It was clear that his look said: "Uh, Earth to Amy, I'm a weasel." Realizing this, Amy rubbed her head and rolled her eyes, looking away from him. "Fine, but don't get me involved with your stealing ways!"

"Suits me just fine, Pinky! More for me!" Nack laughed, stuffing his face with fresh popcorn and taking a long swig of the pop while watching the performance. Amy watched him for a while, rubbing her stomach and realizing that she was feeling hungry and thirsty. Noticing the looks, Nack greedily stuffed even larger bites of popcorn into his mouth and even chewed with his mouth open, just to tease her.

"You are a disgusting, rude, undignified and horrible weasel!" Amy snapped, getting to her feet and glaring down at Nack, "I hate you so much! You're so selfish and despicable that I can't even stand looking at you! Why did you even bring me here?" Almost at once, Nack leaped up onto his feet via his springy tail and glared back at Amy, letting his popcorn spill onto the floor.

"You're asking for death, Pinky!" he growled, pulling out his gun again and pointing it at her face, "Go ahead and insult me again. I dare you to." As quick as a wink, Amy then pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer and held it like a baseball bat, staring down the barrel of the gun without flinching at all.

"Make my day, weasel!" Amy growled back, "You think I'm scared of you? I can kick your rear-end without even flinching. I've done it before, and I can easily do it again!"

"I'm holding a gun, idiot," Nack hissed, "I'll shoot you dead in less than a second before you can even wield that piece of junk over your shoulder!"

"Just try it, moron," Amy hissed back, feeling a bit stupid at her weak insult, "I'm just as quick as Sonic! I'll dodge your bullet and smash you into a weasel pancake before you can let out as squeak!"

The two glared at each other, standing as still as statues. Amy's eyes glared into Nack's, which was level with his gun. The hedgehog's shivering eyes stared down the barrel of the deadly weapon and right into those icy-blue eyes of the sadistic weasel. Despite being frail, they didn't back down. They just kept staring with fierce determination, darling the other eyes to make a move first. The weasel's eyes just kept glaring back with the same expression.

For a long time, the two just stood in the same position: hedgehog with hammer and weasel with gun. Neither one moved; they both kept their angry glares and frowns plastered on their faces. However, a moment later, Nack sniffed and stuck his nose in the air, putting his gun away in his belt and turning away from Amy, his arms crossing in a stubborn and annoyed way.

"Stupid hedgehog; you're still not worth it!" Nack snapped, shaking his head and tilting his hat over his eyes, "I wouldn't waste a bullet on you in a heartbeat!"

"Well, that's fine with me! I wouldn't want to waste my energy smashing you flat, either!" Amy snapped back, putting away her hammer and putting her hands on her hips while turning in the opposite direction, too. The twosome stood with their backs to each other for awhile before Nack sat back down on his pillow and went back to watching the show. Amy glanced back at him, then casually sat down on her own pillow and went back to watching, too.

The two sat in silence, just staring out past the wooden bars and at the tomfoolery going on with the show. The hedgehog's eyes moved to the right a few times, examining the rude weasel next to her. The weasel's eyes moved to the left simultaneously, examining the stupid hedgehog next to him. Both sets of eyes regarded their target with distain and viewed said target as useless, but both sets of eyes were also strong enough to know just how determined the other was. There was more than the eyes could see, but neither owner would admit it.

"Hey, Nack…any of that popcorn left?" Amy spoke up, glancing over at him. Nack lifted up the box of popcorn and tossed it over to her. It was still about half-full.

"Help yourself, Pinky," he said, still not having called her by her real name at all. Nodding, Amy started to eat, the popcorn instantly causing her relief in her stomach. It wasn't much, but it was enough to whet her appetite. A moment later, Nack glanced at her and smirked in a snide way once again. "Want a drink of my pop, too?"

"After your grimy lips have been all over it? I think not!" Amy laughed, smirking back at Nack with the same snide expression. Rolling his eyes, Nack just shook his head and watched the show some more, while Amy giggled to herself and continued eating the rest of the popcorn.


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance

**Chapter 3: Acceptance  
**

When the skits were finally done and the performers took their bows, Amy stood up and clapped politely, even if no one would see or hear her. Nack just yelled out insults and jeers and booed the whole time, but judging by the way he was grinning and the tone of his voice, it was almost like he was joking and it was his own way of showing appreciation. Amy, naturally, frowned at Nack for this, but didn't bother to correct his attitude problem.

"Well, that was nice," Amy said, looking at the weasel and crossing her arms, "I suppose I should thank you for this nice little time, even if your presence still irritates me."

"The feeling is mutual, Pinky," Nack sniffed, adjusting his hat while looking at the hedgehog, "And don't thank me; that sends chills down my spine."

"Oh, don't be a prude," Amy scolded, "Even if we're enemies and we hate each other, you still did something nice for me, so I'm thanking you for it. You got me out of the cold, brought me to a free show, got me a little food, albeit by stealing…so, thank you." Nack looked at Amy for awhile, then just laughed and slapped his knee.

"You're hilarious! You really thought I was doing all this for you?" he snickered, slapping his forehead and shaking his head.

"Wait…you weren't? I figured as much!" Amy sighed, "Let me guess…you want me to pay you back in some way, right? I suppose it's to go and do something to Sonic behind his back, right?"

"As juicy as that sounds, no," Nack said, stopping his laughing. When he paused and didn't say anything else, Amy eyed him curiously. Why wasn't he giving the reason why he had helped her? Surely he wanted money, or clues on how to take down Sonic, or even something perverse. He was usually upfront and outspoken with his wants, too. The hedgehog couldn't figure out why he was so hesitant to go on with what he wanted, if anything at all.

"Uh…well, I suppose that I should get going now," Amy said, breaking the awkward silence and heading towards the rope that led up to the hatch, "Thanks for being nice for once, Nack…in your own way. You still might need to work on your temper, though; won't get many girls that way." She giggled and grinned to herself, then quickly started to climb up the rope.

As she was expecting, Nack yelled out some profanities and climbed after Amy almost as quickly as he could, but oddly enough he still never fired a single bullet at her when he easily could've. As the weasel climbed up, much like Amy before him, he ended up staring up into her butt for a moment. She was wearing her usual white panties underneath her dress, unlike Nack, who didn't wear really any clothes besides his shoes, gloves, belt and hat. Regardless, the weasel's eyes widened and he blushed a bit and momentarily stopped yelling profanities.

Confused on why Nack stopped yelling at her, Amy glanced down just as she pushed the hatch opened and started to pull herself back into the freezing night. She only managed to see Nack's hat; his face was completely covered by it, so she failed to see his blushing face and his angry look resulting from it. With a shrug, the hedgehog shivered as she stood on the rooftop, watching Nack climb out next to her. She thought she saw a hint of red on his face, but since it was too dark, she wasn't sure.

"So, I guess I'll be leaving now…I can find my way home, don't worry," Amy said, heading over towards the ladder on the side of the building. However, before she took two steps, Nack roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I didn't say that you could leave yet!" the weasel growled, pulling Amy towards the ladder himself, "In fact, I forbid you to leave! If you try, I'll gun you down in three seconds flat!" Amy widened her eyes and gulped, then decided to tease Nack a bit again.

"Three seconds? So you're not good enough to do it in two seconds or even in one?" she giggled, "Aw, Nack, you're getting rusty." As expected, this resulted in Nack yelling out more profanities and telling Amy to get moving down the ladder. Amy just smirked to herself and started to climb down. She had no idea why Nack wasn't killing her, but since he seemed to have hidden intentions, she was gonna milk this for all it was worth. Teasing boys was always fun, after all.

When both hedgehog and weasel made it down to the ground, Nack grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her along back to his motorbike. This caused Amy to blush a little bit as well; even though Nack was being forceful with her, no boys usually EVER touched her in ANY way. Even Sonic never bothered to pull her along anywhere; usually he just told her where to go and then made sure to stay away from her. So, in a way, this "treatment" by Nack was making her feel a bit awkward, but in an unusually good way.

After getting back to his Marvelous Queen, Amy and Nack both resumed their positions from before and the weasel started to drive off again, making sure that his taillights were on so that they could see. However, while holding onto Nack's waist, Amy was blushing even worse and she couldn't figure out why. Nack was nothing more than a murderous, evil, rude, manipulative bouncy hunter and nothing more. She hated him just like he hated her, but something about all the touching and time spent together was making her nervous and causing her to blush. She just couldn't figure it out.

Nack also couldn't understand why he found himself feeling more antsy than usual. The hedgehog he was "hanging out with" was possibly the most annoying person on the face of Mobius. Amy was a stubborn, selfish, stupid, annoying stalker who deserved to be locked in an anger management institute. She was Sonic's main love interest, at least on her side. Sure, that seemed to be no more at the moment, but still. She was his big enemy just like everyone else. Why did he find himself enjoying her hands on his waist and enjoying her snarky company? He just couldn't figure it out.

They rode along through the barren streets of Station Square for only about three minutes, until Nack parked his bike outside what looked to be another decrepit building. It was obvious that he wasn't worried about anything happening to his bike here, which led to Amy getting very worried; a place that Nack was comfortable going was probably not a good place for a Freedom Fighter like her. She tried to say something, but Nack quickly got off his bike and pulled her along by her wrist once again without giving her a chance. He barged his way through the molted wooden door of the building and Amy found herself being forced along, too.

Inside, Amy was stunned at what she saw. There were actually a lot of people inside, most of them sitting at tables or at the bar. It was an old-fashioned restaurant that Amy felt like she knew. The floor was made of an old wood, but was still plenty strong. The walls were decorated with pictures of old Station Square, Freedom Fighters, villains, and much more. In the back was a stage where a karaoke machine sat, while a jukebox was in the corner in the restaurant, along with a few old game machines. The tables and chairs were all wood as well, but had soft sheets and pillows tied onto them. It was truly a very interesting place.

Amy didn't really know what to think. Seeing the pictures of villains and Freedom Fighters alike on the wall made her confused; did the place support one or the other? And how come she felt like she knew the place, and yet it seemed so old and yet still so popular? She turned to Nack for help, but the weasel was smirking and looking straight ahead, ignoring her for the moment. A second later, a familiar-looking green duck walked up to them, wearing a goofy uniform and not looking all that thrilled about it. However, as soon as he saw Nack, his eyes lit up.

"Nack? Hey, it's been awhile!" the duck said with a grin, "How the heck are ya? You back from a dangerous mission? Hope you're feeling generous with your payday like you were last time!"

"Actually, Bean, I'm not on any mission right now," Nack said coolly, "And in case you didn't notice, I have a certain annoying brat with me." Amy frowned at Nack for that, while Bean glanced at the hedgehog and widened his eyes in shock.

"Amy? But…but…why would you two be together?" Bean asked, looking back and forth between the two of them in confusion.

"None of your business, that's why!" Nack snapped.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Amy said with a shrug, "At least he hasn't killed me yet."

"Uh-huh…well, shall I get you two a seat? I'm being forced to work here to pay off a loan to Bark," Bean muttered, turning around and heading towards a table. Nack pulled Amy along without looking at her, and even though she was getting tired of being pulled along, the hedgehog willingly let herself be dragged with the weasel. A part of her really didn't mind being used like this; it felt a lot better than being completely avoided, like with Sonic.

Bean led them to a free table right in front of the karaoke stage, then handed them each a menu and asked if they wanted something to drink. Feeling incredibly nervous and awkward, Amy didn't really know what to say, but Nack quickly ordered them each a Coke and held the menu up to block his face from Amy. Bean rolled his eyes, gave Amy a funny look, then walked off to give them time. Amy watched him leave before turning her attention back to Nack. The slow music being played over the speakers made her heart flutter for some reason; nobody was singing karaoke.

"Um…Nack? You, uh, didn't have to bring me here…I don't honestly have any money on me," she said, gulping and looking down at her dress in a guilty way, "So…about those drinks you just ordered for us…"

"Would you just shut up and pick up your menu?" Nack growled, peeking over the top of his own, "It's all on me, alright? Don't worry about it! Now stop your whining; it irritates me!" He muttered to himself and went back to looking at his menu, while Amy hurryingly picked up her own menu and started to look through it. Nack was good at scaring people, due to his guns and the fang on his face, not to mention his harsh words and the spiteful ring to his voice. However, Amy couldn't help but feel kind of happy. Nack was paying for Amy to eat and drink real food, and he was also letting her ride around with him on his motorbike. What were his motives?

"Wow, they serve grilled cheese with tomato soup here? You barely see that offered anywhere anymore!" Amy squealed, looking at the menu, "Oh, and they have ten kinds of salads, three kinds of chicken sandwiches, and so much more! This is incredible! How come I've never heard about this place before now?"

"Probably because you were always looking in the wrong places," Nack smirked, setting his menu down onto the table, "You probably were always wanting to dine with blue boy at one of those fancy places uptown. Bah, those places just steal your money and make you look like a douche. This place is where I always like to come. Not only do they not judge you on who you are or what you look like, but they have a lot of different varieties of food and don't charge much."

"So that's why there are pictures of both villains and Freedom Fighters up on the wall?" Amy asked, tilting her head while looking at Nack.

"Precisely, Pinky," Nack reiterated, "I get tired of looking at those annoying do-gooders' faces, but it's still the only place that will really accept me for who I am without giving me no crap about it. I have been known to give a bit more when I come here, just to show my gratitude, but don't you EVER mention that or else you die!" He glared fiercely at Amy, who only nodded back.

"Your secret is safe with me, Nack," she said, cracking a weak smile at him, "I'm impressed that you know about places like this and that little theater building; I would've never known about them if you hadn't forcefully brought me to them."

"Well…don't think anything of it," the weasel said, glancing away from Amy, "I'm only doing this for my own benefit and nothing more! Don't get ANY notions in your head that I'm being 'nice' or anything!" He shivered while saying the word "nice", while Amy just giggled again.

"Sure, Nack, whatever you say," she smirked. The two sat in an awkward silence for awhile, neither one daring to say anything else, although they did steal glances at one another now and then and then quickly look away when they realized it. Bean came back a moment later and handed them their drinks, and then took their orders. Amy complimented Nack on his selection: prime rib with extra tartar sauce. She herself ordered grilled cheese with tomato soup and a side of salad. She mentioned how much she liked to eat meat when she was younger, since her cousin Rob always told her that meat would help her grow strong. Nack just muttered and said nothing at this.

While the two sat quiet again for awhile, sipping on their drinks and trying hard to not stare at one another, Amy glanced back at the karaoke stage. It seemed almost lonely. However, she wasn't Mina Mongoose; she didn't really have it in her to sing, at least not in front of everyone else. There was at least 50 other people in the restaurant altogether, and she couldn't work up enough courage to go up on stage and sing a song, especially not with Nack and even Bean in the audience. But it just seemed so inviting. The hedgehog then turned back to look at Nack.

"Hey, Nack?" she asked, taking another sip of her ice-cold Coke.

"What, hedgehog?" Nack responded, glancing at her and setting down his own drink.

"You sing?"


	4. Chapter 4: Karma

**Chapter 4: Karma  
**

"Uh, no, I don't sing," Nack growled, looking at Amy as though she were crazy, which was honestly very possible. He hurriedly took another sip of his drink to change the subject, but Amy was determined to get her wish to see someone singing karaoke. She didn't care what they sang, but she just wanted to see it happen in front of her, and she wasn't planning on letting Nack off the hook that easily.

"Aw, c'mon, Nack!" Amy begged, fluttering her eyes like crazy and looking at the weasel in the classic "puppy-dog eyes" expression, "Pretty please? For me?" Nack glared angrily at the hedgehog, a slight tint of red appearing across his muzzle at her begging. Once again, his eyes caught hers; his still showed dominance, but this time, his eyes couldn't seem to keep their intense focus like usual.

"I said NO, you irritating psycho!" Nack roared, pulling his hat down over his eyes and crossing his arms. Normally, such an insult would've gotten Amy out of her seat and smashing everything in the area with her hammer in a pure rage. However, despite growling and not appreciating such a comment, Amy still didn't give up.

"Oh, I understand; you must be scared of being laughed at," she said calmly, crossing her arms and playing around in her drink with her straw, "Well, that's fine; we all chicken out sometimes. Maybe I should call up your sister, Nic, and see if she'd want to sing instead, or perhaps even ask Mina, since you know she really loves to…"

"THAT DOES IT!" Nack bellowed, slamming down his drink and spilling most of the rest of it all over the tablecloth, "YOU WANT ME TO SING? I'LL SING SO WELL THAT YOU'LL BE BEGGING ME TO STOP!" Nack leaped off his chair and stormed past Amy, his tail brushing her leg on accident while he strolled up to the karaoke stage. Feeling Nack's strong tail brush her like that, albeit accidentally, caused Amy to blush and rub the back of her head; it now made her heart leap into her throat every time Nack touched her, whether it be forceful or accidental.

"Go for it, Nack!" Amy cheered, turning her chair around and facing the stage, a bright smile on her face. Nack frowned down at the pink hedgehog as he got to the karaoke machine. He had no idea what her game was, but he was getting highly annoyed. He could've killed her right off the bat, but he hadn't. Now he was finding himself doing all this stuff with her, for really no reason at all. He talked big, but in all honestly, he didn't have a plan or a real reason why he was doing all this; he was just stalling while he tried to think up something.

Flipping through the songs on the machine and trying to pick one that he liked or knew, everyone in the restaurant noticed that a brave soul had stepped onto the karaoke stage and were setting down their utensils and glasses and were paying attention. Bean was at the door, and was grinning upon noticing that Nack had taken the stage. It wasn't too long before every eye in the place was upon the purple weasel, who failed to notice the attention he was getting at the moment, since he was still looking for a good song that he could sing to show off his skills.

Glancing up, he met Amy's eyes, and he paused for a moment. Something about those dazzling green eyes made him so…so…he couldn't put his finger on it. Did they make him angry? Did they make him scared? Did they make him happy? Did they make him confused? He honestly could not say. He hated everyone in the world, and they hated him, so why did this one girl and her eyes seem to bedazzle and confuse him more than any other? The weasel couldn't understand it, but he just kept staring at Amy's eyes while the pink hedgehog stared back into his own icy-blue eyes. It was then that he picked out a song without even looking down to see what it was; it was like he somehow picked it without realizing it or knowing what he was doing.

Slowly, Nack backed up and picked up the microphone from nearby. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, and it wasn't until he received a polite clap from his audience that he snapped out of it. The song he picked was about to go on in ten seconds, and he glanced sideways at the screen where the words would start appearing. Amy was sitting and watching intently, wondering what song he picked and very eager to hear him perform.

"Ladies and gentlemen…this song that I picked…I have no idea why I picked it!" Nack spoke in to the microphone, "My brain hasn't been working up to perfection tonight, you see. Regardless, prepare to have your minds explode from my dazzling vocal skills!" He grinned and pumped his fist, tilted back his hat away from his eyes, and the music began. It was a song with a hip-hop, dance rhythm to it, but it also seemed to be a bit sweet. Regardless, as the words started to appear on the screen, Amy paid close attention to Nack and nothing else.

_"Now listen to me baby_

_Before I love and leave you_

_They call me heartbreaker_

_I don't wanna deceive you_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart"_

With each word that Nack sang out, he moved his body around the stage, doing perfect movements, poses, facial expressions and really blasting out each word like he meant it. Amy was completely transfixed at the dancing weasel, or at least it seemed like he was dancing to her. It almost seemed like Nack was singing this song to her, at least that's what she thought in her mind. As Nack's shockingly-beautiful voice rang through the restaurant, the music played a small chord between verses, at which point Nack seemed to stare right at Amy. Then, as the new verse kicked in, Nack sang on.

_"There's no point trying to hide it_

_No point trying to evade it_

_I know I got a problem_

_Problem with misbehaving_

_If you fall for me_

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby, from the start_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart"_

Each phrase, each lyric, each note, and even each movement by Nack seemed to throw the place into complete awe. Bean seemed very impressed so far in the back, but Amy was beyond impressed. To her, it seemed like the first part was about her, and the second part was about Nack. But, wait, what was she thinking? How could this song be about them? Besides, what would that mean and why would it matter? She just wanted to hear him sing and see him perform, that's all. Despite that thought, she found her breathing to be getting very quick, while Nack kept casting stares out at her while going into the last part of the fast-paced song.

_"And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold_

_Like a big, bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_

_If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart_

_Told you from the start_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart_

_I'm only gonna break, break your break, break your heart"_

As the song ended and Nack let the final note hang on for a few seconds longer than the music, the whole place was in awe. Looking at the weasel and hearing his usual loud, angry and rude voice didn't make you believe he could be a great singer. But, that was far from the truth; Nack was a beautiful singer, and he had lit the place up with his song. At the moment, he was frozen on stage, holding the microphone out away from his body and staring directly at Amy.

Amy was also frozen, her hands over her heart, which was going a mile a minute. She stared right back at Nack, never looking away. Each and every word of the song went right into her and never left again. Sure, it wasn't his own song, but the way that he had "picked" it, the way that he had performed it, the way that he had looked directly at her during practically the entire thing…it was almost like fate had made Nack sing that song; possibly to send a message to the both of them.

Eventually, the silence was broken by loud clapping, coming from the back of the restaurant. It was Bean, who had also been awestruck by the rare performance as well. The green duck was clapping full heartedly, grinning at Nack and giving him his due respect. Soon, another person joined in the clapping, then another person, and soon the entire place was clapping and cheering for the weasel. Amy was the last one to start clapping, but when she did start, her claps were the loudest of all.

Nack slowly started to move, setting his microphone down and blinking a bit at the entire clapping audience. It felt odd, since his presence usually only warranted shrieks of fear, begging and pleading, or yells of anger. To be adored and clapped at by everyone was a new feeling for him. As he glanced down at Amy, seeing her smiling happily up at him and clapping hardest of all, he felt his muzzle warm up with a blush again. For once, he didn't try to hide it, but he did frown a little bit. Very slowly, he bowed to the crowd, then walked off the stage.

As he made it back to his seat, Bean came up a moment later with their food. He grinned at Nack and couldn't help but slap him on the back. "Dude, you were amazing!" he said, setting Nack's food down in front of him and setting Amy's down in front of her a second later, "I've never heard anyone rock the stage like you just did! The owner has told me to tell you that it's all on the house tonight, alright? So just eat up and relax! You're lucky to be here with him, Amy." The duck smirked at Amy, who just blushed and looked away without saying anything. Laughing, Bean walked off, leaving the twosome alone at their table.

They sat in yet another awkward silence, alternating glances at their steaming food, to each other, to a random spot on the floor that had no significant meaning whatsoever, and then back again to their food. Still without speaking a word, both hedgehog and weasel dug into their food and ate silently, while Bean returned awhile later with two refills of their drinks. Halfway through their meals, the place had gone back to normal, but was still slightly abuzz about Nack's performance.

Neither Amy nor Nack had said anything since Nack returned to their table, but both of them kept glancing up from their plate to look at the other one. Their eyes didn't seem scared or angry, but rather curious. Curious about what the other pair of eyes was thinking, or curious about what was going through the other person's mind. It wasn't until both Nack and Amy were just about done with their meals with one of them finally had the courage to open their mouth to speak.

"So…care to retract what you said about me from before?" Nack asked, narrowing his eyes at Amy.

"Retract what exactly?" Amy responded, narrowing her own eyes.

"The part where you thought I was too chicken to sing in front of everyone and you having the audacity to want to try and call my sister or that mongoose."

"Oh, that...well, I'll think about it." Amy snickered into her food, while Nack glared at her. The weasel muttered something, then just tipped his hat and went back to his own food, a slight hint of red on his muzzle from Amy's defiance and teasing.


	5. Chapter 5: Perfection

**Chapter 5: Perfection  
**

Soon, Amy and Nack both finished their meals, and Bean brought them each a hot fudge sundae, which were also on the house. Nack muttered thanks to Bean, while Amy politely thanked him and started to partake in the nice dessert. She had never before been treated like this. Sure, it was different, and she wasn't 100% sure if she loved it or not, but it really was a change of pace and she found herself having fun tonight. She never would've thought that spending time with her enemy would be so fun. In the back of her mind, she was considering this a date, but she would never dare ask Nack if that's what it was; she loved to tease him, but didn't want to push things too far.

Nack mainly focused on his sundae without so much as looking at Amy. He didn't really know what to do after this. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that this was like dinner and a movie, except in reverse. But, if that was the case, was he technically on a date with the annoying pink hedgehog sitting across from him? No way could it be that; it sickened him to even think of it like that. He was simply making her feel better about herself so that she wouldn't kill herself. Wait, why would he care about that? He WANTED her to die, and she was STILL his enemy! Why in the world did he care so much for tending to Amy and making her happy? None of this made any sense to him!

Ten minutes later, both Nack and Amy were leaning back in their seats and smiling to themselves while rubbing their stomachs. Neither one had eaten anything like this before. In all fairness, when Nack came there, he never honestly ordered anything that special; this one time with Amy had made him pick something more unique, oddly enough. For Amy, she was used to fast food or old stuff back home, since no boy ever bothered to take her out or offer to buy her something, and she didn't exactly have a job to pay for much stuff, either. Neither would admit it, but they were both thankful for this nice dinner.

"Well, Pinky, I hope you enjoyed that, since it'll be your only time!" Nack smirked, glancing over at the pink hedgehog at long last, "Even if you come back here, you won't get a free meal like this again; it's because of me that you're even here."

"Oh, shut up, Nack," Amy frowned, wiping her lips with a napkin and checking her dress for any stains, "Bean might be evil, but he's my friend, too. So, I highly doubt that this place ONLY likes you; I bet some people in here like me, too!"

"Yeah, nice thoughts, now let's wait until the men in the white lab coats come and take you away," Nack grinned, loving how angry Amy was looking. She had been yanking HIS chain the entire night, so it was his turn to do the same. It almost looked like they were playing with each other, trying to see who was best at riling the other up.

"If anyone is mental here, it's you, weasel!" Amy responded after calming herself, crossing her arms and staring at Nack as though he were her opponent in a game of chess, "You go around using your guns to freak people out and you don't even care if you kill them or not! You're a true psychopath if I ever saw one, and you belong back in jail, not in a hospital!"

"Oh yeah? Well, toots, I've been in jail, and they've never been able to hold me!" Nack spat back, since it was now his move, "Oh, and you wanna talk about psychopaths? Let's talk about psychopaths, shall we? WHO'S the one who followed around a moronic simpleton for most of her life, only to get rejected by him? WHO'S the one who stalked that very same idiot and has been called a stalker and a freak? WHO'S the one who wields an outrageously-huge hammer that can smash people into dust? WHO'S the one who screams, throws tantrums, and whines about not getting her way? WHO'S the one who…?"

"Your life span is growing shorter with each word you speak, Nack," Amy interrupted, looking livid beyond rage and on the verge of erupting, which in turn was making Nack grin from ear to ear, "So I'm not perfect! I don't think YOU'RE perfect, either! I'd like you to point out ONE person in the entire universe who is perfect, and if you can, then I'll admit that you're right and that I'm crazy. Go ahead and pick someone, but before you do, just think about each person very, very carefully."

Upon hearing this little challenge, Nack grinned and rubbed his hands together. He was obviously about to say himself, but when he stopped to think about it, he realized that he was sometimes clumsy, he HAD been thrown in jail sometimes, and he usually failed his missions; a perfect person wouldn't have that happen. Growling, he was forced to try and think up someone else. Mina came to mind, but since she was weak and wasn't strong, Nack concluded that she wasn't perfect. He then went to Sally, and while she SEEMED perfect in many ways, he realized that she was also bossy and HE hated her; a perfect person would probably be loved by everyone, right? It was then that it struck him: was there ANYONE who was loved by everyone?

Nack dipped his head and thought harder, but he just kept coming back to the same conclusion: Amy was right. Nobody was perfect. But, still, what did that prove? Nack was about to retort that Amy had made a stupid challenge, but when he stopped to think yet again, he realized that he had insulted all of her faults and had made fun of her for them, so maybe this was what she was trying to point out. If so, the weasel started to feel a bit guilty about making fun of her.

"So, Nack, you have an answer?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at the weasel after he looked back up from his thoughts and seemed ready to give an answer.

"No, I don't, hedgehog," Nack said after giving a big sigh, shaking his head in annoyance, "I can't think of anyone that's perfect, not even myself."

"Wait…really?" Amy blinked, totally in shock. She wasn't expecting Nack to be so honest; she definitely was expecting him to boast about himself or at least say that one of his other evil friends, if he had any, were perfect. But, instead, he was being honest; it was kinda creepy. "So…uh…you realize that we all have faults and it's wrong to hurt others because of them, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Nack sighed, looking away from Amy, "I guess I might've went too far with insulting you…sorry, Pinky." Now Amy was really getting freaked out; Nack apologizing for a mistake was not expected. Did she have this effect on him? Didn't any other girl ever try to be nice to him and see where it led? It was kinda sad to think about, but now Amy was too busy looking at Nack with the same stunned expression as before.

"Uh, apology expected, Nack," Amy said, smiling weakly at the weasel, "But, um, how come you haven't called me by my real name yet? It's not important, but I was just curious."

"Because regardless of what we're doing out here, you're still a good-for-nothing do-gooder and you are my enemy," Nack said, slowly rising from his seat and glancing towards the door, "I do not show respect towards my enemies; they're my enemies for a reason, you know."

"But…Nack…that may be true, but after tonight, can you really say that we're still enemies?" Amy asked, quickly rising to her feet as well and looking at the back of Nack's head, "I mean, yes, I still hate you because of what you do, but…please answer me! Why have you done all this for me? Answer me!" Amy finally couldn't help herself, and found herself yelling out the question that she had been wanting to ask all evening. All around her, everyone stared at the twosome and whispered to each other. Nack just slapped his forehead with irritation, but didn't look back at Amy.

"I told you, Pinky…that's none of your business," the weasel muttered, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a few dollars. He set them on the table as a tip for Bean, and then started to walk towards the door, never looking back at Amy.

"Nack, wait for me!" the hedgehog yelled out, running after the weasel and getting more people to stare at the two of them. Nack clenched his fists and his teeth as Amy ran after him, his tail flicking around like crazy and accidentally knocking over a few nearby chairs, due to his tail's strength. When they reached the door, Bean was standing there and he held it open for them.

"Thanks for coming you two!" he said cheerfully, smiling at Nack and giving a nod to Amy, "Come back soon, okay guys? Oh, and Amy? The next time I see you, I'll be sure to show you my newest bomb…it's a KILLER." He grinned naughtily, while Amy rolled her eyes at the duck's pun.

"Whatever, Bean," she muttered, giving him a nod as well, "Have a good night." She quickly followed Nack back out into the cold night, the door being closed behind their backs. Amy had no idea what time it was, since she didn't wear a watch and there weren't any clock towers nearby. The hedgehog shivered again, hugging her body and blowing into her hands simultaneously to try and keep herself warm. However, at that moment, a coat was suddenly shoved into her hands.

"Here, Pinky," Nack said, glaring at her and forcing the coat on her, "I'm tired of seeing you shiver like a popsicle, so just wear that and stop your whining!"

"But…but…where did you get this?" Amy asked, quickly putting the jacket on without a complaint, looking at Nack with a thankful expression.

"I snatched it off the lost and found table while you were talking with duck boy on our way out," the weasel growled, turning back around and heading for his bike, "If you don't want it, you don't have to wear it. I just thought you'd want it."

"Nack…you were worried about me being cold, weren't you?" Amy said, smiling and following the weasel, "You won't admit it, but that's the real reason why you got it, wasn't it?"

"NO, IT WASN'T!" Nack snapped, kicking a random trash can while trying to find his bike in the darkness, "I just got tired of seeing you shivering and looking cold, so shut up!"

"In other words…you were feeling bad for me and wanted me to be warm."

"DAMMIT, THAT'S NOT IT! NOW SHUT UP!"

Amy giggled to herself and zipped herself up, watching the agitated weasel look for his Marvelous Queen motorbike. By this point, she was getting used to Nack's rudeness and was starting to see through it; it was clear to her what Nack was doing, at least she hoped it was clear to her. Most of her was considering Nack's insults and yelling moments to be cover-ups for the kind things he was doing for her, and she thought it was cute. However, a small part of her still had nervous doubts; maybe Nack WAS doing all this for a reason, and maybe she was playing right into his hands. Amy knew that she always got herself into trouble, and if Nack was really playing her, Sonic probably wouldn't be around to rescue her this time. This was her choice, and she prayed she was making the right one.

"Nack, it's sweet of you to give me this coat, but are you sure that you don't want it? You don't really wear any clothes, after all," Amy said, watching the angry weasel kick another garbage can while looking for his bike within so many others, "I mean, I at least wear clothes…you mainly just have your belt, your hat, your gloves, and your boots."

"For your information, we weasels have thicker fur than you hedgehogs, and I'm not too bothered by the cold like you are, Pinky," Nack stated, glancing at the hedgehog in the dark and sniffing a bit, "Besides, we weasels are warm-blooded creatures."

"Uh, we hedgehogs are too, Nack."

"Well…you women just have lighter skin and you get cold easier or something."

"You just made that up."

"Hey, I already admitted that I'm not perfect! What more do you want from me?"

"Well, what else do you got?"

"Just shut up and help me find my bike before I take the damn coat back!"


End file.
